Home Sweet Home
by ramen.scurge
Summary: All Namiko Hamasaki wanted to do was see Depeche Mode. After a deadly encounter in a abandoned train station she learns that home is not where you live but where they understand you. KakashiOC
1. Chapter 1: Wrong

**Title**: Home Sweet Home  
><strong>Autho<strong>r:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Naruto  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Summary<strong>: All Namiko Hamasaki wanted to do was see Depeche Mode. After a deadly encounter in a abandoned train station she learns that home is not where you live but where they understand you.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Any unrecognizable characters belong to me.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I thought I would try my hand at this.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Wrong<p>

* * *

><p>Hamasaki Namiko sighed as she slung her purple leather satchel across her shoulders and took a long drag from the cigarette hanging limply from her chapped lips. She shuddered as an usually cold gust of wind swept over abnormally thin limbs. Winter had come early this year and as usual Mother Nature was tolerant at best.<p>

A small tune drifted off her lips as she stuffed her frost bitten hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket. It was late, she noted, well past midnight as she trudged home to face the music. It was her own fault. It wasn't as though the dinner was a surprise. The old man scheduled it for the same day every month for the last ten years but Depeche Mode was in town and that only happened once in a lifetime. And you did not miss Depeche Mode to drink expensive red wine and eat real Italian lasagne with your bitter separated parents.

_... you just ... you just didn't ... _

Namiko's frozen fingers brushed against the warm plastic of the cell phone in her pocket. She could call Minato and Kushina and take them up on their offer for a ride home but they were probably already asleep. The concert had ended a good three hours ago. She should have left the concert hall with them but Kusenagi-san wanted to go out for drinks and Kusenagi-san was not the kind of man who took no for an answer.

_... God Almighty I'm drunk ..._

Namiko's pace slowed as she caught sight of one of the many abandoned subway station tunnels that littered the city. The smell of rotting garbage and urban decay burned her nose. She wondered why the city hadn't closed the tunnels down as she took a drag from her cigarette. Someone could seriously get hurt if they had to fall down there. She pushed herself onto her tip toes and peered down into the black abyss, a stream of smoke billowing out of her nose as she tried to cut the darkness with her eyes.

Namiko had never encountered darkness like this before. Usually your eyes would adjust to the lack of light and shapes would at least become somewhat visible but nothing. She could barely even see the bottom of the staircase. She sighed and ceased her squinting, giving her head a shake to stave off the nausea that was slowly creeping up on her. Her heels touched the ground and she turned to leave. Why she had stopped to stare in the first was beyond her comprehension. It was probably the mojitos.

**C-R-A-S-H! C-R-A-S-H!**

Namiko yelped and dropped her cigarette. She lost her footing and fell back onto the slushy sidewalk, pain shooting through the lower region of her body as she clutched her heart through her tight leather jacket. Bloody hell, she thought, her breathe coming out in short gasps as she stared at the tunnel entrance, half expecting that some insane axe wielding murderer was going to jump out and cut off her head.

Hesitation kept her on the cold, wet sidewalk. She was desperate to hear the crashing sound again because any excuse to prolong the battle waiting for her at home was a good one in her opinion. There was no easy way to tell your father that the reason you missed family dinner wasn't because you were too busy being self centered but because you hated everything he stood for and were moving in with your lover who was almost as old as he was. Namiko was not the type of girl to spare someone their feelings but the fact that she shared DNA with Hamasaki Ryuu meant that she was inclined to feel some guilt and shame for what she was about to do. This hesitation was more than her father deserved.

_... the fact that I'm even bothering to tell him I'm leaving ... _

_... the man doesn't know how lucky he is ... _

The sound didn't come again. Namiko felt her stomach sink as she unclenched the fists she didn't know she had made. With a soft sigh she peeled herself off the sound and wiped the dirty ice chunks off her dark skinny jeans. She dug into the pocket of her jacket for her cigarettes and lighter for lack of anything better to do with her hands. So much for small mercies, she thought as she put one foot in front of the other.

**C-R-A-S-H!**

Namiko stopped dead in her tracks, her dark eyes wide with both fear and excitement. Only someone insane would be giddy at the thought of danger. She swallowed down the apple sized lump in her throat and pulled her hands out of her pockets as she backtracked toward the tunnel opening. Goosebumps rose up all over her body as she reached out and touched the moulding wall to her right, heart hammering in her chest as her hand slid down and curled around the rusted metal railing.

**C-R-A-S-H!**

Namiko leaned forward into the gaping hole. Her obsidian eyes burned at the rancid smell that absorbed into the pores of her porcelain skin as she squinted into the thick darkness confined to the three deteriorating walls that threatened to swallow her whole. This is insane, she thought as she shuffled forward. She cautiously lifted her foot, about to touch it down on the first step into Hell when a large orange cat materialized out of the shadows and scurried off into the street.

_... SON OF A BITCH ... ! ..._

Namiko covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle the scream that had lodged in her throat. She took a few moments to steady her breathing before she lowered her hand and stared down into the tunnel. A cat that size couldn't have made those sounds, they were too big and too loud. Something bigger must have made it. Something bigger must be down there. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to clear her head and made a small noise of discomfort when she felt how sweaty her hair was.

"H-e-l-p ..."

Namiko stiffened, fingers digging painfully into her scalp.

"H-e-l-p ..."

Despite the alarm bells that were going off in her head Namiko covered her nose with the crook of her arms and tramped down the decaying steps, heavy Doc Marten boots echoing loudly against the old tile. She stuck her free arm out in front of her and fumbled her way through the long hallway, panic setting into her stomach as she urged herself to move just a little faster.

"H-Help ..."

"I'm coming!" Namiko called out into the never ending darkness. "I'm coming! Please hold on!"

The space around her expanded and she realized she must be in the station. She lowered her arm and reached into her pocket for her lighter, her nose adjusting to the smells that surrounded her. All the trashcans in the area were overturned, most likely from that cat looking for something to eat. Dozens of wooden carts lined the back walls. The token barriers were all destroyed, either burned or dented to the point where they no longer served a purpose. Namiko broke out into a run at the line of barriers and manoeuvred her way onto the platform.

She spun around on the spot, her eyes burning from the rancid smell of the ancient garbage and god only knew what else as she searched for anything that remotely resembled a human body. Whoever had called out to her for help couldn't be far. There was no way she could have heard them if they had been.

"Help ... help ..."

"Where are you?" Namiko yelled. "I-I can't help you if you don't tell me where you are!"

**C-R-A-S-H!**

"Looks like she fell for it ..." a deep, menacing voice rumbled from somewhere nearby. The throaty chuckle that followed made Namiko shiver, the goose bumps on her skin hardening as an intense chill flooded to her pale cheeks. "You owe me five bucks ..."

Namiko slowly turned, limbs frozen with a fear she had never felt before. There were two men sitting on the fence of crates lined up against the rotting walls of the platform tunnel. The man her eyes fell on first was a burly red head with grimy ringlets that bobbed as he shook with laughter. In the dim light provided by her cheap lighter she could see the malice and amusement in his green eyes as he leaned back on the palm of his right hand, the left inclined toward his partner as he bit down on his lower lip and smirked.

The second man was equally as large with stick straight hair. He snickered with glee, haunting crystalline blue eyes sparkling despite the less than satisfactory lighting of the tunnel. His bony hand moved incredibly fast as it rifled through the pocket of his black collared shirt. He removed a crumpled five dollar bill before slapping it into the extended hand of the red head.

The thin man wiggled his dirty fingers at Namiko. "Pretty little thing, aren't you?" he grinned as he hopped off the crate and made his way over to her. He reached out with meaty fingers and cupped her cheeks, the rough pad of his thumb scraping against the smooth surface of her face.

Namiko swallowed hard and took a cautionary step back, the smell of the thin man making her eyes water. "T-That wasn't very smart …" somehow she had managed to find her voice, small as it might have been. "Someone really could have been hurt …" she took another step back, the lighter in her hand shaking uncontrollably as the red head jumped off the crate and started to make his way toward them.

It was time to run.

Namiko turned her head back to the brunette only to come face to face with the red head. He was fast for a man of his immense stature. His meaty arms were crossed over the wide expanse of his chest, eagerness pressed into his unshaven face. "What's the rush, sweetheart?" he chuckled as a small switch blade appeared between his meaty fingers.

… _run … you need … you need to **RUN** …_

Hot tears prickled at Namiko's eyes as she tried to maneuver around the red head but her attempts were in vain. She dropped her lighter as the red head's enormous hands clamped around her thin wrists and held her in place. He shoved them both into one of his large hands and she felt something cool press against her back. Namiko felt lighter all of a sudden. He'd cut her satchel from her body.

"Please …" she murmured as she tried to free her hands from the red head's grip. He overshadowed her by a good few feet and she could barely even wriggle her wrists under his fingers. "Please let me go …"

Namiko blinked against the darkness as she heard the brunette advance. She could hear his tongue glide over his thick lips. "We'd love to sugar, but see … we haven't had anything as tasty looking as you come by in a long while and we're not about to pass this up just because you said please …" the red head's switch blade glided along the front of her leather jacket, teasing the zipper down until it opened.

Namiko looked away in disgust, a small whimper escaping as she heard the zipper fall to the floor with an ear shattering _clunk_! Warm tears streamed down her cheeks as the gravity of the situation finally settled in. The brunette reached out from behind her and freed her hands with more force than necessary before he yanked her toward him, molding her tiny frame against his larger one.

The red head chuckled behind them. "I'll leave you two love birds alone," the meaning in his words sent a whole new wave of panic crashing through Namiko. "Oh, and try not to make a mess, will you Nheira? The last two were a bitch to clean up."

"You don't have to worry," Nheira rumbled as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into Namiko's neck, his hands roaming the contours of the smooth skin beneath Namiko's shirt. "This one doesn't look like much of a fighter."

He descended on her as soon as her back hit the ground. Namiko struggled for air as his huge body pressed down on her, his large hands weighing down on her wrists though not before she managed to sock him in the jaw. "That wasn't very nice," he spat the blood she'd drawn from him in her face, drawing both her wrists into one hand as he retrieved the switchblade from his back pocket.

Namiko felt the cool blade against her throat but couldn't find it in herself to move. Warm, sticky liquid ran down the column of her throat, staining the new white lace shirt she'd picked out for her family dinner. She felt him lift a hand off her wrist, his rough palm gliding down her face, over her chest, down the button that held her jeans closed.

"Scream if you want," the brown eyed man murmured into her ear as she heard the distinct pull of a zipper. It was hers. "No one will hear you …"

… _get … up …_

… _get up …_

… _GET UP …_

Namiko felt something inside her break as she felt him tug at the lace rim of her Victoria's Secret underwear. Her knee came up and made solid contact with his groin. His hands immediately released her to cup his throbbing jewels. Namiko didn't hesitate or linger to admire her handy work as she flipped herself over and started to crawl away. She didn't manage to make it very far when she felt his hand snake around her ankle, dragging her back.

"Where do you … think you're … going …" he wheezed as he pulled back.

Namiko panicked and wriggled wildly in an attempt to get him to let go of her. She forced her lips shut and bit down on her tongue in an effort to hold back the shrill scream that had lodged itself in her throat because she knew that as soon as she opened her mouth the other man would come running and there was so way she could handle the both of them. She was barely managing to handle one.

"Stop … struggling …" the burly man commanded as he released his hold on her ankle. Namiko couldn't see what he was doing and she didn't intend to wait around to find out.

Mustering all the strength she kept in reserve and hoping that all those hours of playing kick boxing on Wii had paid off she flung her leg out and managed to catch her attacker in the face. A sickening crack sounded through the tunnel as the brunette grabbed his nose and fell back onto his rear. Thank you Doc Martin, she thought as she clumsily pulled herself to her feet and broke out into a run. She didn't manage to get very far. Water from the leaking pipes above them had coated the floor in a thick slime.

… _shit … shit … shit …_

Namiko fell face first onto the grungy tiles, her chin breaking her fall. She heard something crack as well and prayed to whatever god was listening that she hadn't broken anything. A searing pain shot through her elbow and made its way up her arm. She felt something warm leaking out of her mouth and cursed silently at the coppery taste tickling her tongue. She waited a few seconds for the pain in the limbs to subside before she pushed herself onto her knees.

Something heavy crashed down her back pinning her to the floor. She tried to push herself up, writhing relentlessly underneath the brunette's heavy boot when she felt the weight suddenly disappear. She made a move to scurry away but he was faster. He grabbed her by the back of her jacket and threw her over, her spine crunching against the linoleum tiles. Before she even had a chance to breathe his large meaty fist connected painfully with her face, another loud crack echoing through the tunnel.

Namiko didn't even have time to feel the pain as his fist made contact with her again and again, each time another crack replacing the one before it. She coughed, blood gurgling in the back of her throat when he stopped though she knew he was far from finished. She felt his large hand wrap around her throat as he pulled the both of them to their feet; hers dangling in the air as he shook her like a rag doll.

Namiko fought for consciousness as she weakly clawed at his thick wrists desperately trying to pry them away from her throat. White dots danced in front of her eyes as blood escaped out of the side of every orifice on her face, each drop that hit the floor like a gun shot in her ear as his hand tightened.

"I was going to make it quick but now I think I'm going to take my time," he growled as he tossed her against the platform wall.

Namiko's skull cracked and she coughed. She inhaled as much air a she could before he descended on her. She saw the glint of the switchblade in the dim light and pressed herself against the wall. There wasn't enough time to run and she didn't have enough energy to perform anymore of those sporadic attempts at being –

Namiko tensed as she felt the blade pierce the tender skin just below her navel. Her arms instinctively rose and gripped at the man's large shoulders as he pressed the blade in further. He slowly pulled the blade out and this time stuck it in a little higher moving as slowly and purposefully, inflicting as much pain and damage as he possibly could.

"All you had to do was lie there and look pretty …" he murmured as he pulled the blade out and jabbed it in a little higher. He sighed and leaned it, his mouth just inches from her face. "It's a pity beauty's wasted on the-"

Namiko's head shot out and caught him in the nose once again. He stumbled back and held onto his face cursing loudly as he clutched onto the wounded piece of cartilage. Namiko pulled herself onto her feet, using her good hand to able pull the knife out before applying pressure to the wounds on her abdomen. If she didn't get out of here soon as possible she was going to bleed out. She used her good leg to pull herself to her feet and hobbled past the injured man. She made it a few steps when the red head appeared from behind the walls of the token station.

Her satchel fell from his fingers as he took in her appearance, surprised that the sounds he'd been hearing this whole time were the sounds of his partner's demise. Namiko choked as she hobbled backward and fell. She tilted her head backward to the see the brunette laying on the floor behind her, his body seemingly motionless while the red head was running in their direction cursing her in a language she didn't understand.

"You little bitch!" the red head's voice was getting louder and there was no way she could get past him in the state she was in.

Hot tears streaked down Namiko's as she brought her head back. She turned her head and waited for the inevitable to happen when she caught sight of the train tracks beside her. Small mercy, she thought as she extended her arm and grasped the end of the platform before pulling herself over the edge. She fell stomach first onto the tracks, her ribs taking the brunt of her fall. She ignored the burst pain and drew herself onto her good knee.

Namiko looked up and saw the red head desperately trying to wake the brunette, angry tears coursing their way down his dirty face as he founded his large fists against his friend's chest. He looked over at her, murderous intent radiating from his empty looking eyes. She shuddered and dragged herself toward the tunnel opening, her breathe coming out in short, painful gasps.

"You better run …" he hissed through his chattering teeth. Namiko used the side of the tunnel to pull herself to her feet before she hobbled into the endless darkness. "YOU BETTER RUN!"

The abandoned subway tunnel didn't comprehend the meaning of time. Namiko had no idea how long she had been dragging herself through the abyss. She didn't know where she was or how she was going to wear out. She didn't have enough energy to walk anymore let alone breathe but her body seemed to have a mind of its own. It didn't want to stop. Her legs continued to lead her farther and farther down the tunnel.

… _Papa …_

Namiko's vision was starting to fade. Blood was seeping into her eye and that wasn't making things any easier considering that one of her arms were mangled and the other one was trying to keep her inside, inside of her.

… _Mama …_

Her foot caught on something that wasn't supposed to be in the tunnel and she fell face first onto the uneven tracks, her body twitching as she lifted her heavy head out of the gravel. Her lungs were on fire now, her body finally realizing that it was dying. At least she'd lived a full live.

_... Kusenagi-san …_

Namiko closed her eyes as her breathing slowed. She heard the crunch of gravel. Had the red head followed her down the tunnel for revenge? Her eyes flickered open halfway. A pair of pale sandaled feet stood before her, delicate toes wriggling at the stickiness of the tunnel. Namiko tried to lift her head, to see the face of the hallucination that had come to her in her final moments.

A gentle hand swept down and brushed against her brushed cheek, nimble fingers wiping the blood off her face as a soft humming reached her ears.

And then the darkness came.

* * *

><p><strong>Song<strong>: Wrong by Depeche Mode  
><strong>Note<strong>: I realize that there are no mention of current characters, but if you look hard enough …


	2. Chapter 2: Possibility

**Title: **Home Sweet Home**  
>Author: <strong> **  
>Fandom: <strong>Naruto**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Any unrecognizable characters belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Namiko wakes up to find that she is most definitely not in Kansas anymore...

**oo**

**Chapter Two: Possibility **

**oo**

**Somewhere …**

… _am I … ? …_

Namiko blinked, bright white light filtering through her heavy eyelids. She uttered a low groan as she shifted on the hard, uncomfortable ground supporting her tired body, raw fingertips digging into the earth beneath them. Everything felt wet. Her body was damp, soaked in a cold sweat. She could feel the weight of her leather jacket bearing down on her, unsure of how it had come to be on her body. The head headed man had taken it off in the subway tunnel as far as she could remember. Her feet were swollen, trapped in her boots that now felt three sizes too small. These were her favourite boots, a present from Kusenagi-san on her nineteenth birthday.

A warm breeze brushed through her grimy, matted hair. She shifted against the discomfort it brought her and groaned. Everything felt dirty and sticky, she noted as she tried to move her legs. Namiko bit down on her lower lip to muffle the scream that gathered in her throat. She held incredibly still to alleviate the excruciating spasms of pain that shot up and down her leg, strongly resisting the urge to writhe on the ground and further aggravate whatever injury was causing her so much pain.

Namiko inhaled sharply as the pain slowly started to subside. She couldn't feel her right arm, most likely dislocated when she had taken that face dive and tumble in the subway tunnel. Every bruise and cut on her body screamed with each shaky breathe she took. She wearily craned an eye open. Her face hurt and everything tasted like metal.

Trees, a green unlike anything she had ever seen before, swayed in the light breeze. Sunlight filtered through the canopy they provided. The light that peeked through the thick curtain of green was almost heavenly. A heavy weight settled in the pit of her stomach as fear started to take hold. She was most definitely not in Kansas anymore. She remembered the city, the two men in the subway station, the knife, the tracks, the tunnel and then ... black ...

… _this … place … where … where am I … ? …_

Soft chirping echoed around her head. There were fresh flowers nearby and it smelled as though it had just rained. Namiko put her weight on her good arm and tried to lift herself up. She struggled, her arm quivering uncontrollably under the heavy weight of her body. Once she was in an upright position she found it hard to breath. Her ribs. Something must be wrong with her ribs. Everything felt so tight.

Namiko tried to pull herself to her feet but her body refused to comply. It was in too much pain. Hot tears stung at her green eyes as she shifted on the ground, teeth clamped down on her lower lip to help swallow her scream. She sniffed and sucked back her tears, struggling to take deep calming breath as she wrapped her good hand around her dislocated shoulder. Growing up in a home that lacked the female persuasion had exposed her to a plethora of violent action movies, most involving the protagonist pushing dislocated bones back into place. It couldn't be that hard. People that lived in the jungle had to do desperate things like this all the time and they seemed to get by just tine.

_... it's going to be okay ... _

_... be cool ... you can do this ..._

Namiko curled her fingers around her upper arm and slowly counted to three. Her teeth clamped down hard on her lower lip to stifle the scream that accompanied the loud cracking of her bones as she snapped it back into place. Maybe. Hopefully. She fell back against the soft ground and gasped, hot tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes as she writhed on the ground and waited for the pain to subside.

_... I can't believe I just ... I'm a fucking … idiot …_

When enough of the pain had abated to see struggled to push herself up again. Something warm and wet slid down her stomach. She looked down. Blood was spurting out of the wounds in her abdomen staining her muddy pants and already dirty shirt. Broken bones were no problem to fix. Internal bleeding on the other hand was going to be a problem.

Namiko's glassy green eyes travelled from the bloody wound on her midsection down to the broken bone sticking out of her leg, unsure of how she had missed that earlier. Shit, she thought as she tried to move her leg, excruciating spasms of pain shooting up and down the injured limb. Her eyes moved around the clearing she was sitting in. She was beyond fucked. There was a small tree nearby, close enough for her to crawl to.

… _where will I go when I can walk … ? …_

… _if I can walk … ? …_

Namiko wasn't sure how much time had passed before she shook her head and drew herself back into the present. Anywhere was better than here … wherever here was. She inhaled deeply and positioned her good arm behind her. Mustering all the strength she could and started to drag herself. She expected there to be a lot more pain considering she was pulling her broken leg along uneven ground but it was bearable. This was not a good sign. Pain didn't just simply disappear, especially when the damage had clearly not been taken care of.

… _going to die … I'm … going to die alone …_

Namiko stopped and leaned her head back, eye closed as she slowed the thin beams of sunlight to warm her dirty face. After everything she'd been through it just didn't seem fair. She had worked hard to get to this point and everything was going according to plan. Life with her beau was good, she was registered for classes at her dream university, she had finally moved out of her parents place …

The sound of rustling leaves broke Namiko from her thoughts. She froze. It became hard to breathe, her eyes widening as the sound of human speech reached her ears. The voices were unmistakably male. Anxiety started to build in the pit of her stomach as she tried to pull herself to her feet. She needed them to see her.

"Maa, maa …" a uniformed man with a senbon became visible on the other side of the clearing. He stretched his well muscled arms high above his head and there was an unmistakably lecherous grin on this face. "This took a lot longer than I expected. Think Ayame-hime is still waiting at the hot springs for me?"

"Wouldn't count on it, Shiranui," a deep voice rumbled in reply. It belonged to a man with a thick scar across the right side of his face. He was carrying another man on his shoulder. It looked like he was bound. "Ayame-san is a smart woman. She's probably halfway across the Fire Country by now …"

Shiranui scowled as he rammed his hands into the pockets of his navy pants. "I'll have you know, Raidou-_kun_, women find me irresistible."

"Yeah?" Raidou humoured, an impish smirk pulling at his mouth. He turned to the silver haired man behind him and jerked his head in the direction of his irritated comrade. "What do you think, Hatake? It's got to be that shit eating grin, right? And those cheating eyes that know no shame ... shit, don't even get me started on that lying mouth of yours. Yeah, Shiranui, you're a real catch."

"I'm not getting involved in this ..." Hatake sighed as he buried his face behind the orange novel perched in gloved hands. "Nudge me when we get back the-"

Namiko's hand landed on a twig and snapped it in half. Her palm stung as the chipped wood dug into her skin. The sound reverberated so loud throughout the clearing that the three men finally noticed her. The looks of horror and disgust didn't surprise her as she watched them take in her broken body. She must have been a right sight, sitting there in a pool of her own blood, dirty.

Namiko opened her mouth to speak. Blood sprayed everywhere, staining the earth around her before her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went dark.

****

**oo**

_**Somewhere …**_

Namiko stared up at the ceiling, her body sore and her eyes bloodshot as she counted the same row of tiles for the fifteenth time in ten minutes. The feeling of the cool metal cuffs around her wrist, securing her to an uncomfortable hospital bed, was the only thing keeping her awake. That, and the itchy plaster cast around her leg. It took a lot to fight off the pain killers the nurses kept administering every few hours but she didn't feel safe closing her eyes. Every time she did it happened all over again.

_... I'm so ... tired ..._

The room she inhabited was as sterile as hospital rooms came. The walls were starch and clean, most likely freshly painted. There were few beds situated around the room, all hidden behind pristine curtains. She couldn't be sure if there was anyone else in the room; another reason why she didn't feel comfortable or safe closing her eyes. She doubted any of them were cuffed to their beds.

Namiko shook her head in an attempt to disperse the ungrateful thoughts that were gathering there. Whoever had chained her to the bed had made sure that they had fixed her up before they had done so. The bruises on her body had almost faded away completely and the cuts had healed leaving nothing but thin, salmon coloured scars all over her body. Her dislocated shoulder had been popped back into its proper place and her broken leg had been set. Breathing had become much easier once her ribs as been repaired. Everything felt as though it had never been broken.

_... why has no one come for me ... ? ... _

_... I almost died ... _

_... someone should be here ..._

The sounds of heels hitting linoleum drew her attention to the wooden door across the room. Someone shuffled on the other side of the barrier and then there was creaking. Someone had gotten up. Someone had been sitting outside her room this entire time. Namiko strained her ears against the deafening silence of her room.

"Still here, Kakashi-san?" a melodic voice asked. There were scratching noises, as though someone was writing. The sounds were impatient and erratic. "Didn't I tell you to go home four hours ago?"

"Ah, gomen, Hanah-sama," this time a man spoke. Namiko could hear the embarrassment in his voice, could picture him rubbing the back of his neck like a nervous teenager. "I couldn't sleep. I thought it would be best to wait here until she wakes up. Hokage-sama wanted an update as soon as she opened her eyes ..." the man paused as though he was waiting for her to argue but the woman remained silent. "How is she?"

"Alive." Hanah sighed. "Is it really necessary that you speak to her as soon as she opens her eyes? Kakashi-san, I cannot even begin to stress how much of a miracle her being alive is. With the state you brought her to me in, it's beyond me how the poor girl managed to stay alive long enough for you to get her here," Namiko could hear the strain in the woman's voice as though she wanted to say more but thought better of it. "I understand that finding out who she is and where she comes from is a top priority but there is a limit to what I'm willing to allow. Outsider or not this girl is still my patient and as such will be treated with the same dignity and respect as the people of this village. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Kakashi answered.

The scratching became louder and Namiko had to wonder if it was actually coming from the woman. "If she wakes up, and that is a big if, you may ask her general questions; nothing that will overexert her in any way. If she refuses to answer a question, you move on. It is extremely important that you do not stress her out, Kakashi-san. She may look fine on the outside but her insides are a mess."

"Has Hokage-sama ..."

Namiko could almost hear Hanah's shoulder's slump. "He's gotten every medical report I've filed on her. I'm sure you can find it in yourself to behave while I do my rounds?" the scratching ceased and Namiko heard the distinct click of a pen. "Well, I hope to not be seeing you around here anytime soon. You will try to keep out of trouble, wont you?"

"I always do."

The clacking of heels against linoleum signalled Namiko that the woman had left. A soft knock at the door pulled the blue eyed girl out of her daze, her eyes blinking furiously in a sad attempt to restore some of the moisture she had lost spying. She propped herself up on her hospital bed as the owner of the hand stepped into the room, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

… _oh my …_

The man that stepped into the room had silver hair that stood messily above his head. A strange metal headband was tired securely around his forehead. The lower half of his face was covered with a, what she assumed to be, navy blue cloth. The left side of the navy blue cloth was pulled up over his left eye. He was clad in a pair of navy blue pants with bandages covering his calves and a pair of sandals on his feet. A green vest covered his turtleneck clad chest and metal plated gloves covered his hands.

"I see my good looks have captures your interest," his voice was smooth and radiated confidence as he addressed her. Namiko saw the fabric of his mask shift into what she assumed was a smile. "I brought these for you."

Namiko couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks as he motioned to the bouquet of flowers. He set the brown paper bag down on the table beside her. It was then that she noticed the small empty vase perched beside her. Kakashi unwrapped the array of flowers and placed them in the vase before he awkwardly tried to arrange them.

If Namiko had known anything about Kakashi she would have appreciated the gesture but it meant nothing to her. She knew it was wrong considering the conversation she had just overheard but nothing in this world was done with good intention anymore. Nothing came without a price. That was a lesson hard learned over the years.

… _be polite … _

_... just try ..._

Namiko hadn't realized it but somewhere between the silver haired man entering the room and the flower arranging she had started tugging on her cuffs. Her chest felt tight and her eyes had started to sting. Panic. Panic. The silver haired man ceased his fiddling and reached out with gentle fingers. One of his large hands curled around her forearm, the other grasping her hand to cease her pulling.

"Hanah-san will have my head if you keep going that," Kakashi said as his fingers brushed over the raw skin on her wrist. Namiko looked up at him, her obsidian eyes brimming with tears. "I promise you I'm not going to hurt you. The cuffs are more for your protection than anything else."

Namiko stared at the ring around her thin wrist. It was slowly turning red. She had had already established that this wasn't a dream but it didn't hurt to double check. The thought had crossed her mind that this could be part of some inhuman prank or a tumour hallucination but both situations were highly unlikely.

Kakashi must have figured her calm enough to let go. He released his hold on her arm and hand and settled down into the empty chair beside her bed. "I think a safe place to start would be names," he said as he rested his hands on his knees. "Hatake Kakashi."

Namiko swallowed thickly and tried to level her gaze with his. "H-Hamasaki Namiko."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a warm smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Namiko-chan."

"The … pleasure is all mine, Hatake-san …" Namiko said as she bit down on her lower lips, her hands twisting around the blanket in her lap. "Do you mind if I … I was just wondering, you know … where am I … exactly …?"

The silver haired man stared at her for a few moments before he shook his head and slumped back into his seat. "Gomen, Namiko-chan, but I'm not at liberty to say at this moment in time," he said as he opened one of his best pockets and produced and orange book. It was full of dog ears and looked as though he had gotten good use of it. "During this time I will be the one asking questions. You're a … visitor in my village, not the other way around."

Namiko felt a heat creep up her check as Kakashi crossed his ankles and settled himself further into the seat, his visible eye becoming focused on the page. "I think you meant to say _intruder_ or _hostage_."

Kakashi didn't even flinch at her less than courteous answer. She opened her mouth to give him another less than courteous answer but he beat her to the punch. "For someone in your circumstance, your tongue is quite sharp. I can see we're going to get along well," he said as he casually turned a page in his novel. "Change of plan. If you answer my questions, I'll think about answering yours. My answers will depend entirely on my satisfaction with your answers. You don't have the luxury of being selective. Does that sound fair?"

"Not entirely," Namiko said. She lifted her wrist and tugged at the chain holding her to the bed. "But I'm not exactly in a position to make demands."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a smile. "Smart girl. So where would you like to start?" he asked. Namiko was taken aback by his willingness to allow her to go first. She was sure he could see the curiosity in her eyes. "I'm a sucker for etiquette. Sue me."

Namiko started to chew on the inside of her cheek. "I know you said that you aren't at liberty to answer my question about my current location but … I know I'm in a hospital and I know I'm not in the city anymore because of the air quality and where I woke up. Is there any way you could give me a little more to go on? You don't have to give me an exact location, just a general idea …"

Kakashi didn't look up from his book as he answered. "You're perceptive," he said as he licked the pad of this thumb and turned the page. "You're in the Fire Country. That's all you get."

… _the … Fire … Country … ? … _

"That … clears up a lot …" Namiko trailed off. In all honesty that didn't clear up anything. If anything it only made the confusion she was already feeling rise. No one in the world was there a place called the Fire Country. Was that supposed to be some new age metaphor for Hell? Was she dead? That was the only reasonable explanation she could think of as to why all of this was happening.

Kakashi must have noticed the confusion on her face. Namiko had never been good at hiding her emotions. "You really don't know where you are, do you?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking …" Namiko said as he released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I'm sure you have a question you're dying to ask. Quid pro quo, right?"

"Hai," Kakashi nodded. "Mine is more of an observation than a question. Your reaction tells me that you really don't seem to know where you are. The possibility that somewhere along the way you lost your memories is quite high. Given your confusion and disorientation, I think it would be best that we try and clear your head first."

"Are you saying you think I have amnesia?" Namiko asked with a small roll of her eyes. "That's something screen writers created to keep audiences captivated. I highly doubt that sort of thing happens in real life."

"Not true amnesia," the silver haired man retorted. His visible eye creased thoughtfully as he watched the wheels in Namiko's head turn. "Amnesia is the loss of memory, right? Now amnesia is, relatively speaking, very rare. It usually occurs due to a severe blow to the head or severe alcohol intoxication. However, true amnesia is memory loss caused by painful memories. The brain blocks out the trauma, sort of like a self defence mechanism."

Namiko fixed her dark eyes on Kakashi. "I don't have amnesia."

"That's what I said-"

"I don't have any sort of memory loss," Namiko interrupted. The silver haired man raised his gloved hands in surrender, his visible eye crinkling into a nervous grin. She sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just, I have a vivid recollection of everything that has happened to me up until the moment I woke up here. All I want to know is how I got here and how I can get home. Anything in between that is just icing on the cake."

Kakashi fixed Namiko with a patient stare. "You remember waking up in the forest?"

Namiko nodded. "I remember waking up in the forest. I remember the excruciating pain. I remember trying to fix myself so I could go and find help, which in hindsight was probably not the best idea. I remember hearing noise and then these … these men appeared in the forest. I remember being relieved and then … nothing … well, until I woke up here."

"I still maintain that you have some form of memory loss," Kakashi said as he settled back into his seat and fixed his visible eye back on his book. "But we should move on. You're clearly distressed by the current topic of conversation. Once again I'd ask that you stop pulling at the cuffs around your wrist. Hanah-sama will have my head on a plate if she comes in tomorrow morning and finds your wrists in ruins."

Namiko immediately stopped pulling at the cuffs around her wrist, once again unaware that she had been doing it. She hadn't realized her urge to flee was so strong. "Sorry," she muttered as she gently rested her hands in her lap.

There was so much wrong with everything he had just said to her, she didn't even know where to begin. Clearly she wasn't going to get the answers she needed from him tonight. He seemed intent on the fact that she was an amnesiac with severe brain damage. The thought of home made her heart pang.

Kakashi offered her a sparse glance. "It's your turn to ask a question, unless you'd like to forfeit your chance?"

Namiko looked the silver haired man up and down. She bit down on the inside of her cheek and sighed. "What are you?" she asked. Kakashi took his visible eye off the page and cocked and eyebrow. "I don't mean it literally. Of course I know what you are. I mean, what are you? You're clearly wearing some type of uniform and a lot of your clothing is plated with metal. Are you a soldier?"

Kakashi scrutinized her for a moment before he turned his eye back to his book. "I'm a shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Namiko asked, a small laugh passing by her lips. "As in, ninja?"

"Hai," Kakashi affirmed as he turned a page. "You don't believe me?"

"I didn't mean to laugh. That was rude of me. I'm sorry. But … really? You're a ninja? You have a sword and honour and all that?" Namiko waited for him to tell her he was just joking but that bit of information never came. "Holy fuck, you're serious …" she said as she adjusted herself on her bed and tried her best to face Kakashi. "Can you show me?"

"Show you what?" Kakashi asked.

"Can you show me some ninja skill? I know I'm not in any position to make demands of you but this is something I need to see to believe. It doesn't have to be anything big. You can … melt into the shadows, or, or, slice a petal off a flower, or pluck out one of my eyelashes, or-"

"If I show you something can we get back to the interrogation?" Kakashi interrupted with a weary sigh.

Namiko nodded with a curious smile. She watched as Kakashi pulled himself out of his seat. He folded down the corner of his current page and shoved his novel back into his vest pocket. Namiko adjusted herself on the bed again and leaned forward as much as she could to get a closer look. Kakashi folded his hands together so that only his index fingers and thumbs were touching each other.

The silver haired shinobi's visible eye closed. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Namiko's mouth opened in anticipation, ready to squeal with delight at Kakashi's amazing display of ninja skill but her excitement was sorely misplaced. Kakashi unfolded his hands and settled back into his seat before pulling his novel out. "That's it?" she asked as she watched him make himself comfortable again. "You had the opportunity to amaze the Hell out of me and that's what you chose to do? A funny hand sign and some gibberish?"

"Behind you."

"Excuse me?"

"Look behind you," Kakashi sighed.

Namiko swallowed hard and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened to the size of plates as she came face to face with Kakashi. She turned her head back and saw that Kakashi was still in her seat. Her head went back and forth a few times before she realized that there were two of him.

"Yo." The new Kakashi greeted with a small salute.

"Mother fu-"

"Am I going to have to put a muzzle over that potty mouth?" the Kakashi in the chair asked.

Namiko didn't seem to mind the interruption. She reached out to touch the new Kakashi only to find that her hand couldn't get very far. She tugged on the restraints hoping that maybe if she pulled hard enough they would break but they didn't. They just annoyed the new Kakashi. With a sigh he shuffled closer to the bed and leaned down close enough for her to touch. Namiko's hand wrapped around the edge of his vest, her fingers familiarizing themselves with the fabric.

"You're real." She breathed. "You're real! How is this possible? This isn't possible …"

Kakashi sighed again. "Now that that's over with, it's my turn …" the Kakashi in the chair said before the new Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of white smoke. Namiko yelped and scooted back on her bed. "What happened to you? How did you manage to sustain all those injuries?"

Namiko sobered up and looked down at her lap. She bit down on her lower lip. "Well … I …" she felt her stomach clench into a tight ball, bile rose up into her mouth as she thought about the events that had brought her here. "I … well …" her eye started to sting. "I was …" her heart started beating wildly in her chest. "I know you said I wasn't allowed to be selective, but I'd like to pass on this question, if that's alright with you. I will give you an answer, just not tonight." She heard Kakashi shift in his seat but didn't dare look up at him. "I think it's only fair you get to ask another question since I didn't give you an answer."

Kakashi pulled his chair closer to the bed. "What would you like to know?"

**oo**

_**Hospital, Konoha ...**_

A month had passed since Kakashi had turned Namiko's world upside down. According to the silver haired shinobi she was in the village of Konoha, located in the Fire Country. The village was one of four major hidden shinobi villages spread throughout the land. She was found just on the outskirts of the village by him and three other shinobi on a routine mission. Due to the extent of her injuries she was brought to the village for medical attention and answers.

Kakashi had made it very clear over the past few weeks of 'solitary confinement' that she was not a prisoner in any way, shape, or form and that she was more than welcome to leave at a moment of her choosing. Considering that Kakashi had never heard of London before, despite being well travelled, she decided that it was best to stay put. She felt no need to rush head first into the unknown considering she was almost murdered the last time she leapt before she looked.

Namiko had taken her new circumstance in stride, only succumbing to tears and hysterics once she was sure Kakashi, and anyone else for that matter, was well out of earshot. If any of the hospital staff or the silver haired shinobi had heard her, they spared her the humiliation of offering comfort knowing it would do nothing except make things worse.

It was a clear morning in the village, a light breeze washing over her pale face from the open window across the room. Namiko couldn't recall when the metal cuffs had been removed from her slender wrists. It must have been done when she was asleep. Someone had also taken the liberty of dressing the raw skin around her wrist. The nurses were very sneaky about taking care of her, only making an appearance when she was unconscious.

… _the less interaction with the outsider, the better, I suppose …_

Kakashi didn't think of her as an outsider. He'd been to visit her every night since the first time she had opened her eyes, every time with a new bouquet of flowers. Namiko had insisted that he not waste the money on her but Kakashi was stubborn man insisting that it was only polite. He would sit in her room for a few hours every night, reading that dirty novel of his.

Namiko sighed as the smell of freshly cut grass filled her head. The yearning to explore the outside world was growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. She wasn't sure how much longer she could play the good patient and stay confined to her quarters. Hanah-sama had insisted that she get as much bed rest as possible. As much as Namiko would enjoy the feeling of fresh grass between her toes, she could live without seeing the ugly side of the buxom hospital matron.

Namiko heard the doorknob rattle and turned her head toward the door. She propped herself sideways on her pillow and adjusted the soft cotton sheet over her body. A man she had never seen before entered the room, a brown paper bag held loosely in his large hands. He was tall with a blue bandana tied over his shoulder length brown hair. He was wearing a uniform much like Kakashi's and held a senbon between his perfect teeth. He closed the door softly behind him and turned to face Namiko with a smile.

There was familiarity in his warm brown eyes though Namiko could have sworn she had never seen him before. "Good morning, hime," he said as he made his way over to her bed and placed the brown paper bag on her nightstand. "You're looking as beautiful as ever today."

Namiko looked up at the strange new arrival to her fortress of solitude, uncertain about how to respond. She swallowed down the dry lump that had settled in her throat and watched as he dropped down into the empty chair beside her bed. He reached for the brown paper bag, concentration pressed into his brow as he rifled through the contents. His face softened as he unearthed a book and a small branded box.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to by visit you sooner. The Hokage wanted to give you some time to recover and adjust before allowing you any real visitors. Raidou-kun said he would come by later to check in on you. I've never seen him so worried about anyone before …" the brown eyed man trailed off. He stared at Namiko for a few minutes before his mouth curved into a smirk. "Hatake has been very tight lipped about you and now I see why, the old dog. Even under all that blood and dirty I knew you were a looker. That basturd never did like to share."

Namiko opened her mouth and then closed it. She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered by the stranger perched beside her bed. He must have noticed the hesitation and confusion in her eyes because he chuckled and reached out to place his hand over hers. "I am such an idiot; you probably have no idea who I am! You were out cold when we found you in the forest," the dark haired shinobi dragged himself closer to her bed and lifted her hand to his lips. "My name is Shiranui Genma. I'm one of the shinobi that helped carry you back to the village."

Namiko looked at her outstretched hand and then up at Genma's face. The warmth that radiated from his dark chocolate eyes eased the knots and acidic butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. "Hamasaki Namiko," she said, an intense heat creeping into her pale cheeks.

Genma chuckled and placed his other hand on top of hers. "You're even more beautiful when you're embarrassed," he smiled as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "I bet you're bored out of your mind in this place. I know from personal experience that Hatake isn't very much for company so …"

The brown haired shinobi removed his large hands from her small ones and reached down into his lap. He lifted the new glossy hardcover up to Namiko's eyes. It was titled _Warrior Princess Minato, New Beginnings_. The woman on the cover was exquisite, armored and muscled like an ancient barbarian warrior, and she was riding the biggest armored tiger Namiko had ever seen. Genma prodded her hand with the book.

"Go on," he said and prodded her hand with the book. Namiko reached out with hesitant fingers. "I bought it for you, because as interesting as these four walls must be …" Genma stopped and listened as she chuckled. The green eyed girl looked over at him and smiled. "Kami, you're breathtaking …"

Namiko's blush deepened. "Thank you …" she mumbled softly, the hardcover pressed against her chest. "This was very kind of you. You really didn't have to spend any money on me. I'm a bit embarrassed because I'm not exactly in a position where I'm able to return the favor."

Genma's mouth pulled into a mischievous smile. "The giving didn't stop there, hime," he said as he reached into his lap and handed her the small branded box. Cigarettes. "When we found you, we searched you. Procedure, you know. I found a lighter and a soggy pack of cigarettes. I tried to find the same brand for you but the shop keeper said he's never heard of them. I hope these are okay …" he trailed off. "Oh! And there's this too!" he dug his hand into his pocket and produced a lighter. It was her lighter, the custom engraved silver one Minato and Kushina had gotten her for her nineteenth birthday. It was scratched and dented. The brown haired shinobi flicked it to life. It still worked. "I was going to buy you a new one but I thought you might like this one better. Please don't let Hanah-sama catch you with these. I like my limbs where they are."

Namiko looked from the pack of cigarettes in his one hand, to the lighter burning brightly in his other. Kindness was not something she came across often. The fact that a complete stranger had gone out of their way to put her at ease, to make her smile, to make her laugh, to make her feel wanted and welcome touched something raw inside of her. The overwhelming feeling of gratefulness caused the green eyed girls eyes to well with tears. Before Genma could console her, Namiko dropped the hardcover clutched tightly in her hand and through herself into his strong arms. The shinobi's hands instinctively rose and caught her around the waist.

"Hime …?"

"Arigatou …" Namiko mumbled into his neck, her tears staining his green vest. "Arigatou."

**oo**

_**Streets, Konoha . . . **_

It had been four months since Namiko had arrived in Konoha. The time had been well spent, digesting the information she had been given on the place she would now call home. Genma had been by to visit her with whatever spare time he could find. He'd somehow manage to evade Hanah-sama's strict visit hours, entertaining Namiko with various board games and tales of his failures and successes amongst the women of Konoha. Kakashi had walked in on him a few times and was not as pleasant with the long haired shinobi as he was with Namiko.

Kakashi had arrived early in the morning on the first day of the fifth month with a simple kimono and a pair of sandals. When he presented her with the clothing items he had explains that these would be least likely to aggravate some of her still healing injuries. Namiko tried her best to hide her displeasure at the garment. She unfortunately did not possess the necessary curves to fill it causing it to look more like a potato sack than the flattering flow of material it was meant to be. After signing a mountain of release forms, Kakashi explained that they were going to go for a walk, that there was someone who really wanted to meet her.

Namiko swallowed down the thick lump in her throat as they came to abrupt halt in front of a very large, very intimidating building. She stopped and felt her stomach clench, felt the air rush right out of her lungs as she leaned back to allow the full grandeur of the massive building to wash over her. The two main doors were a light wooden colour with surrounding white walls. The large building was circular and looked like it had seen many seasons. The large mountain with stone carvings behind the building caught Namiko's eye. One of the stone heads looked like …

… _Minato … _

… _it … it can't be … _

"This way, Namiko-chan," Kakashi called as he stepped through the large threshold of the outer wall.

Namiko shook her head and watched with wide, curious eyes as he nodded at the two guards stationed on the outside of the large building and hurried after him, reluctant to find out what would happen to her if she were to enter alone. She latched onto the back of his thick green vest as they started to make their way through the massive building, her head spinning in all directions as she tried to absorb as much of her new environment as possible. Konoha was a strange but wonderful and wise place. If the village could talk she could only imagine the stories it would have to tell.

Kakashi made a sharp turned and started up a stone staircase. Namiko let go of the silver haired shinobi's vest and scurried up beside him, trying her best not to fall over the fabric of her kimono in the process. She cleared her throat. "You know that mountain outside? The one with the hour stone faces carved into it? Who are those people?"

"Those are the four previous Hokage of the Hidden Leaf," he said, his mask shifting into a small smile. She could tell he was amused by her curiosity and mildly frightened demeanour. "The third stone head is a carving of the present Hokage despite my previous statement. He is the person I told you wants to see and meet you."

"Ho-ka-ge …" Namiko murmured. The word felt foreign on her tongue. "The person that wants to see me … he's a … Ho-ka-ge? Why is his face up there if it's just the previous faces of past ho-ka-ge? Did something happen to the last one that made the third have to take up the post again?

"You're unusually talkative today." Kakashi said as they reached the top of the stairs. Namiko stumbled on the hem of her kimono, a small squeak making its way passed her lips as she braced herself for the fall. To her surprise the silver haired shinobi reached back and steadied her with an ease only he could manage. "Be careful Namiko-chan. The Hokage would like to meet you in one peice."

Namiko squeezed Kakashi's hands and steadied herself on her feet before they continued down a long, winding hallway. The walls were littered with portraits of what she could only assume where important figure heads in the village and various items of most likely historical value. There was an abundance of mundane looking doors all along the left side of the hallway. A sudden tightening in Namiko's stomach caused the air to rush out of her lungs. She latched onto the back of Kakashi's vest once again.

_... why ... why am I so nervous ... ? ..._

It seemed like they had been walking for what felt like forever. The silver haired shinobi's pace slowed and Namiko peeked around him to see what had caused the falter in his step. Two masked men, one bird and one cat, were stationed outside of two wooden, large double doors. They had katana strapped to their back that looked like they could slice through steel like it was butter. Namiko gulped and tightened her grip of Kakashi's vest. The stillness of the two shinobi sent unease spiralling through her system as they gave the silver haired shinobi a curt nod.

Kakashi reached back and gently pried Namiko's stiff hands off his vest. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and coaxed her to his side, trying his best not to seem impatient with her fear and uncertainty. The two men stepped away from the entrance of the door allowing the silver haired shinobi and Namiko entrance into the Hokage's office. Namiko saw Kakashi's hand rise to knock on the oak door and tried to wrestle her wrist out of his hand. "I ... I can't go in there ..." she stammered as she clawed at his metal plated hand. "I c-can't do this. I-I'm not ready! Please can we go back to the hospital and do this another day? I feel ill."

Kakashi tightened his grip and Namiko stopped. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear and doubt. "Hokage-sama is a fair and wise man. As long as you're respectful and speak the truth you have nothing to worry about Namiko-chan," he nudged her in front of him with one fluid movement and released his hold on her wrist. She clasped her hands in front of her and pressed them to her chest and looked back at the silver haired shinobi. His visible eye was crinkled into a lazy grin as he reached over her head and knocked on the oak door. "Now quit your fussing, Namiko-chan. I'll be right behind you."

Namiko's hands clenched into fists as she tried to regulate her breathing. She mustered a nod and tried to pull her twitching lips into some semblance of a smile as Kakashi side stepped her to turn one of the shiny gold knobs on the door. Namiko turned her head to look at one of the guards. He had his head turned toward her, a pair of green eyes peeking at her through the holes in the cat mask. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushing crimson as the man behind the mask gave her a small wink and a comforting nod. Namiko felt a hand on her back, Kakashi holding the door open for her while his other hand nudged her into the office.

It was bright when Namiko entered the Hokage's office. "For someone so small Namiko-san, you create very big problems," the kindness that radiated from the Hokage's deep voice sent a shiver of comfort down her spine. She staggered and tried to adjust her eyes to the lighting, Kakashi slowly nudging her further and further into the room. She blinked furiously though through her blurred vision she could see that the Hokage was wearing a red and white headdress adorned with the kanji symbol for fire as well as a long white cloak. Namiko could see the crinkles of his face underneath it, telling of his age.

Kakashi didn't even seem to crack a smile at the Hokage's comment as he offered a low bow. "Hokage-sama."

Namiko swallowed loudly as she lowered her hands to her sides and offered the elderly man a low bow as well. She was positive that both men in the room could hear the profuse beating of her heart and wished that they would just get on with it so she could go back to the hospital and die of embarrassment. Hanah-sama would probably chastise her for wasting her precious and valuable time after reviving her. A deep blush stained Namiko's cheeks as she rose to her full height. She couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes off the ground. There was something about the Hokage that demanded the same sort of respect she was forced to show her father.

"As I understand it, Namiko-san, you have some explaining to do," the Hokage said as he neatly folded his hands on the large polished, paper ridden desk in front of him. "Kakashi has provided me with the details surrounding your arrival in our village, though no explanation was given as to why you were wandering alone in the forest and in your condition. On that note, allow to me offer my deepest apologies for any hostility you may have been greeted with. Sadly we live in very troubling time."

Namiko felt her muscles loosen at the sincerity in the elderly man's voice. The Hokage was trying to put her at ease, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by her. "Domo."

The Hokage chuckled. "My dear, there is no need to be nervous. You are here merely to provide a few details for my piece of mind as well as smooth out some wrinkles in my plans for you. It has been established that you are not a spy from another village. You however do not come from any known village or country. According to reports received from visitors to your room, you have no considerable skill as a shinobi. Where do you come from, Namiko-san? How did you get here?"

Namiko swallowed thickly and looked up at the Hokage and then over at Kakashi. She felt her stomach drop, felt an intense heat creep up from the spine all the way to her cheeks. Her hands curled into fists in her wrap, wrinkling her kimono. The last thing she wanted to do was relive that day; it had been the furthest thing from her mind since she had arrived in Konoha. She didn't know if she could tell the Hokage what he wanted to know. He was a stranger to her. She peeked back at him and saw the pleading and understanding in his eyes, the lack of judgment and the warmth only a grandfather could have.

The silver haired jounin nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Namiko closed her eyes and reached up to squeeze Kakashi's hand in return. "From the beginning, Namiko-chan."

"… and then I woke up here …" she finished. Namiko looked down at her trembling hands and balled them into tight fists in an attempt to get them to stop. She could feel Kakashi staring down at her but refused to meet his eyes. The wound was still too fresh and she couldn't bear to cry in front of him.

The squeaking of the Hokage's chair drew her attention. He stood from behind his desk, his hands clasping neatly behind his back as he manoeuvred around his to chair to stand in front of the large window behind him. Big grey tufts of smoke erupted from the wooden pipe perched between his cracked lips. Namiko felt a heavy weight settle in the pit of her stomach. Did he think she was lying? Was he going to throw her in prison because she wasn't from this land? Because she wasn't from this world?

A hand descended her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. She swallowed the fresh wave of tears that threatened to consume her and shifted in her chair in an attempt to disperse some of the numbness that was gathering in her backside. Namiko raised her trembling hand and gently placed it over the silver haired shinobi's, her fingers giving his gentle tug.

"I've heard of this jutsu before but have never been fortunate enough to witness the fruits of its labour. There is no name for it as there have never been any successful attempts at performing it … until now."

"I'm … I'm not sure I follow …" Namiko said, her brows knitted together in confusion as the grip she had on Kakashi's hand tightened.

The Hokage turned away from the window and settled himself back into his chair. He folded his aged hands on the furnished table, a thick cloud of smoke erupting from the carved pipe at his lips. "You're dead, Miss. Hamasaki. At least, you were. Someone, whether it be from your world or mine, thought you deserved another chance at life. The soul, tiny bits of light, is able to transcend not only time but space as well. I will not go into detail about the mechanics because they are irrelevant considering where you sit right now, and I am deeply grieved to have to be the one to inform you of this, but it would be best for you to consider starting a life here in Konoha."

"You mean …?"

"I'm afraid so. As there have been no successful attempts at this jutsu, other than yours, there is no way to reverse its effects," the Hokage paused, giving Namiko a moment to compose herself. Her chest was heaving, her eyes as wide as plates. "I understand it's a lot to take in. I won't pretend to understand how you're feeling at the moment because I wouldn't even know where to begin. So much has happened to you …"

"What … does this mean for me?" Namiko asked.

"The village Elders and I have weighed your options carefully. As I mentioned earlier, the most viable one at the moment would be for you to start a life for yourself in this village. There are some conditions you will have to abide by, the most important one being that you do not tell people where you came from. It would cause unnecessary panic in the village as well as unwanted attention from our enemies. Do we understand each other, Hamasaki-san?"

Namiko nodded her nose stinging and her eyes burning with tears. She felt like her chest was about to cave in, her lungs going to burst from lack of oxygen but she didn't dare breathe. Everything seemed to surreal at the moment. She needed some time alone to gather her thoughts, to figure out what exactly the Hokage meant when he said she was dead.

"Shiranui Genma, your hovering is most unpleasant not to mention highly unorthodox." The Hokage announced in an unamused voice. Namiko looked up. Fingers were gripping the top of the window behind the Hokage's head.

She heard a grunt and annoyed looking Genma poked his upside down head into the room. "Gomen, Hokage-sama," Genma apologized as he flipped into the room. He landed on his feet, just a few inches from Namiko and Kakashi before standing to his full height. He looked over at Namiko and gave a small smile that made her heart flutter. "I was worried about Namiko-hime ..." he looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. "The girl seems to have an eye for trouble."

Namiko's cheeks flushed an indignant red.

"As you can see, your worry was misplaced. Hamasaki‑san is in fine hands and unharmed," the Hokage explained. "As I was saying before this unfortunate interruption, secrecy is of the utmost importance both for your safety and the safety of the village. I've pulled some strings and have managed to procure some funds to get you going though it would be in your best interest to find yourself a steady source of income. Kakashi has made a fine suggestion; one that I think will be of benefit to both you and the village."

Namiko looked up at Kakashi, interest sparkling in her dark eyes. "Namiko‑chan has an unusual curiosity for someone her age and has demonstrated strong determination to survive in the face of adversity," Kakashi straightened out as he met the Hokage's eyes. "Iruka‑sensei and I think she would make an excellent addition to the Academy staff."

Namiko blanched at Kakashi. She shook her head vigorously, coherent sentence structure failing her miserably. "You … a …n-no!"

An unheard conversation seemed to pass between Kakashi and the Hokage, one that she obviously had no say in. The Hokage nodded a few times though Kakashi remained as stoic and lazy and he always was. A large puff of smoke erupted from the Hokage's wooden wipe. What could she have possibly done to give Kakashi any inclination that she wanted anything to do with children?

"H-Hokage‑sama," Namiko stammered, wringing her hands in her lap. "As … as honoured as I am that Hatake-san would nominate me for such an … esteemed position in your village, I really must protest. Both of you are making it sound like I'm some sort of hero when in all honesty the only reason I'm sitting here right now is thanks to a whole lot of dumb luck. I hate to sound ungrateful or selfish but I don't-"

The Hokage raised his hand for silence and Namiko immediately stopped her ranting. "I understand your hesitance to accept this position, Hamasaki-san, but I am positive that you will do us all proud. Kakashi and I have talked much about what working at the Academy will mean for you, the most important benefit being that one day you may consider joining the shinobi ranks of Konoha. I know this is the last thing you want to think about but someone with your resourcefulness, resilience and, uh, luck would be an asset to our village."

Namiko's head was reeling from all the information being pounded into it. "My heads hurts," Namiko said as she clutched her temples.

The Hokage chuckled. "That's understandable. No one is asking you to make a firm decision now. Once you settle into the Academy perhaps we can talk about becoming a shinobi again later. Kami knows you'll have your hands full until that time comes. There's no need to rush anything."

"When will I start at this Academy?"

Kakashi touched the back of Namiko's chair. "Iruka‑sensei and I have talked about it and you are welcome to start whenever is most convenient for you. It's understandable that you might need some time to adjust before you dive head first into the exciting world of teaching."

The Hokage looked over Namiko with patient eyes. "Iruka has asked that you stop by the Academy at some point this week so he can assess your skills, if any. This is merely for placement purposes. If he decides that you might need some basic training before the Academy it would be in your best interest to oblige him," the Hokage paused, the hesitation and fear in Namiko's eyes becoming very apparent to him. "Iruka is a very patient and kind man. You also have two very capable and well trained jounin behind you. You can rest easy knowing that you will be in very capable hands, Hamasaki‑san."

Namiko looked up and over and Kakashi and then at Genma who offered her a small wink.

"The only thing left to take care of is your housing situation. Unfortunately we have reached full housing capacity in the village though Kakashi has been kind enough to offer the spare room in his apartment until something more suitable can be found. We thought it would be best to ask your permission before we made any final decisions." The Hokage said as he looked between the silver haired jounin and the black haired girl.

Genma made a sound as though he wanted to say something but thought better against it. Namiko looked up Kakashi. He'd been kind to her since the moment she arrived and despite his taste in literature he didn't seem like that bad of a person. She had done a lot worse in terms of roommates. Plus, he was extremely good looking.

"If Hatake-san is sure it's alright with him …" Namiko said, the corners of her mouth switching in a thankful smile.

"Hai." Kakashi said. "We might need to pick up a few things to make your stay more comfortable. My apartment isn't very woman friendly … or people friendly for that matter," Kakashi must have realized how ridiculous that sounded. "I'm rarely home and a bachelor."

The Hokage shook his head. Namiko could tell he was trying to hide a smile. "Now that we have your living arrangements sorted out, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

**oo**

**Song: **Possibility by Lykke Li  
><strong>Note: <strong>And so our story begins.


End file.
